Various beverage dispensers, such as those at restaurants, theatres and other entertainment and/or food service venues, typically have either a “drop in” dispenser apparatus or a counter top type dispenser apparatus. In a drop in dispenser apparatus, the dispenser apparatus is self-contained and may be dropped into an aperture of a counter top. In a counter top type dispenser apparatus, the dispenser apparatus is placed on a counter top. In conventional beverage dispensers, a dispensing head is coupled to a particular drink syrup supply source via a single pipe dedicated to supply the particular drink syrup to that dispensing head, wherein the particular drink syrup supply source is typically located near the counter top, i.e., directly under the counter top, or directly over the counter top.
A user will typically place a cup under the signage of the selected beverage and either press a button or press the cup against a dispensing lever to activate the dispenser so that the selected beverage is delivered from the dispensing head corresponding to the selected beverage and into the cup until pressure is withdrawn from the button or lever.
Conventional beverage dispensers are typically limited to dispensing drinks having flavoring supply sources located at their respective counters. Thus, a limited number of drinks are typically available at a conventional beverage dispenser. For example, drinks typically available at a conventional beverage dispenser are a regular cola beverage, a diet cola beverage, perhaps one or several non-cola carbonated beverages, such as a lemon-lime flavored carbonated beverage or some other fruit-flavored drink (e.g., orange flavored carbonated beverage, and/or root beer), and perhaps one more non-carbonated beverage(s), such as a tea and/or a lemonade.
Conventional dispensers are not typically configured to permit a user generate or receive from a single dispensing head a custom-ordered beverage that a consumer may wish to purchase, e.g., a cola flavored with cherry, vanilla, lemon, or lime, etc., or a tea flavored with lemon, orange, peach, raspberry, etc., or a tea having one or more teaspoons of sweetener (sugar, or some other nutritive sweetener or non-nutritive sweetener).
Conventional dispensers typically require servicing and resupply of flavoring sources at the counter.
Conventional dispensers typically require a dedicated dispensing head for each particular beverage.
What is needed is a beverage dispensing system that does not have the limitations and disadvantages of conventional beverage dispensers and methods.